Shopping
by Skymist10
Summary: Oneshot. Some implied Zelink. The princesses of SSB go to the mall-and when they come back, they find priceless things missing. Who did it? My first SSB fanfiction AND my first Oneshot.


**A/N: Hi there! This is my first SSB one-shot. However, I play Brawl, not Melee, so some aspects of the 'fic will be different. **

**~Skymist10**

Shopping.

I love it.

Sure, my arms ache from the endless bags. My feet cry out in pain from the hours and hours of walking. I don't care. I'm a princess, and I have an _endless_ amount of cash to spend.

Smashville Mall, meet Princess Peach. AKA moi.

"So, Peach, whaddya think?"

Zelda's voice brings me back to the present. She strolls out of the Forever 21 dressing room wearing a lace-trimmed lilac corset-style sleeveless shirt paired with dark-wash distressed jeggings and black combat boots. She fingers a silver flower pendant hanging from a thin chain and strikes a pose, turning sideways and placing a hand on her hip.

"Hmm," I say, adopting a critical mindset. I lean forward and brush my finger on the brim of her left boot. "It's too, like, wide, hon. If the outfit's skinny, the shoes have got to be skinny, too." I stand up. "The top's cute, though. The jeans are cool too, but I'd say a smaller pendant and shorter chain for the necklace. That's a bit too much. But otherwise, cute. My turn!" I grab my pile of stuff and dive into the fitting room.

…

"Oh! Zellie! Let's go to Charlotte Russe! They have a 25% off sale today!"

"Sure!" Zelda chirps, hefting the Forever 21 bag higher on her bracelet-draped forearm. "I wanted to get a new dress, anyway, 'cause Link's birthday is, like, in a week."

I nod and we sweep inside.

…

"Oh goddesses, my feet are _killing _me," Zelda groans, kicking off her dark blue peep-toes. "Shoulda worn flats."

I shrug and straighten my own light pink bow-toe kitten heels that I've just taken off. "The price of cute clothes."

Zelda immediately grins. "Oh, that dress I got? Priceless. I mean, normally, mint green looks _hideous _on me, but that dress is an exception. I mean, it's, like, well, just look at it." she holds up a light green knee-length ¾ sleeve dress that has a stunning colonial-style neckline and white lace trim. "And I have these brown strappy sandal heels that would do perfectly with it."

I smile. "Perfect, Zellie. Oh, and for Link's birthday, I'll just wear my halter-top white lace dress with, like, a bunch of hot pink bangles and these silver dangles I just got." I show off the trendy earrings with a flourish.

Zelda nods, deep in thought. "Hmm. I'll just wear my bronze Triforce earrings and I don't think I'll need a bracelet... hmm. I could wear that bronze charm bracelet from my mom...Hmm."

I think for a while, then chirp, "Yeah, you don't need a bracelet. Maybe a necklace, though, like the one you're wearing, but bronze. "

"Yeah, you're probably right, Peach," Zelda says, hand going to the gold Triforce-pendant necklace she's wearing. "I think I have a bronze one. I should, anyway, unless someone has stolen it." The two suddenly look at each other.

"Uh...Speaking of thieves..." I mutter. "My 18-karat gold diamond-studded heart earrings were missing this morning."

"Strange," Zelda mutters. "My fine, pure, pricey silk scarf from Hyrule was missing too. And a pair of designer pumps. And a cute designer wallet. All pricy stuff."

The princesses look at each other again. "Hey, did you see Bowser this morning? He was looking rather... Shifty," I say suspiciously.

...

"BOWSER!" the enraged screech of two angry princesses echoed through the halls of the mansion.

"What the crap?!" Link asked, cringing and covering his sensitive Hylian ears. "Was that Zellie?"

"Uh, yeah, I think Bowser was naughty," Ike pointed out quite obviously.

Marth promptly cuffed his friend on the head. "NO WAY, Sherlock!"

...

In the west side, Samus stopped in her conversation about how to fix powersuits with Snake. "Uh," she said. "What was that?"

Snake shrugged wordlessly and opened his mouth to point something out when Bowser burst into the room, a terrified expression on his face as he dragged an overflowing sack of stuff behind him. A metallic object clinked as it fell out of the sack. Snake and Samus stared after the villian.

"Uh, isn't this Peach's earring?" Samus muttered as she held up a hideous, diamond-encrusted heart-shaped earring.

"I don't know." was Snake's reply.

Samus shrugged and tossed the earring aside. "So, you were saying about the helmet?"


End file.
